Psycho Mecha
Psycho Mecha were the mecha constructed from pyscho genesis and Galadain technology that appeared in the 1983 anime series Psycho Armor Govarian. Due to the Earth Federation adopting this technology during the last third of the series their vehicles are included. Psycho Armors The various psycho mecha used to fight the Galadain Empire created by the crew of the Grandon. All three Psycho Armors were capable of flight and swimming. *'Govarian' (ゴーバリアン Gobarian): Height: 13 meters. Weight: 47 tons. Pilot: Isam. Powers include Psycho Cross (energy cross from forehead), Psycho Buster (green waves from hands), Psycho Electra (orange beam from torso plate), Psyco Beam (red eye lasers), and Psycho Saber (sword). Can turn into a car for quick land transportation called the Varingar. *'Raid' (レイド Reido): Height: 11 meters. Weight: 43 tons. Pilot: Kurt (1-8), Hans (9-26). Powers include a laser assault rifle and Laser Rings from the abdomen cannon. *'Garom' (ガロム Garomu): Height: 11 meters. Weight: 63 tons. Pilot: Atlas. Powers include a Psycho Cannon on the abdomen that could also fire a freezing ray called the Blizzard Cannon. Psycho Vehicles *'Grandon': Capable of flight, illusion saucer, four manned turrets, frontal yellow tractor beam, double barreled laser cannon on each side of the bow, and teleportation. *'Varihook': A support unit of Govarian capable of flight, a laser cannon, combining with Govarian, and allowing Govarian to use the Full Power Psycho Crush from all over the body. *'Hans Fighter': Flight capable, armed with two cannons on the right wing and one cannon on the left wing. Only appeared in episode 6. *'Isamu Hover Car': Flight capable. Only appeared in episode 9. *'Grandon Carrier': Flight capable used to evacuate the Grandon crew. Only appeared in the final episode. Galadain Empire The various psycho mecha created and used by the Galadain Empire. These machines hail from planet Galadain which is located in another dimension. Infantry *'Flynger' (フラインジャー Furainja): Flight capable, armed with blue energy cutters from red orb on front and a double barreled laser cannon on the top and bottom. *'Baranger' (バランジャー Baranja): Only armed with a head laser cannon. *'Bipedal Probe': Only armed with blue eye lasers. Fleet *'Demondos': Capable of flight, psycho armor production, double barreled yellow laser turrets that form a dragon, and a magnetic barrier. *'Dainkara': Capable of flight, flynger and baranger production, and blue laser cannons hidden around the hull. In episode 17 it was shown that hover cars were required for transportation within it. *'Drankeso': Capable of flight, dual ray cannons from bows, and double barreled blue laser turrets. Only appeared in episode 19. *'Guron Deathrom': Capable of flight, energy barrier, blue laser cannons hidden around the hull, underside crab-like legs for bashing, mass production death gander production, emitting freezing winds to alter atmospheres, dragon headed tentacles armed with pink mouth lasers, and self destructing with enough force to destroy a galaxy. *'Degris Zoun': Capable of flight, teleportation, and blue electric bolts. Only appeared in the final episode and is roughly the size of a small moon. Genociders A line of giant mecha created by the Galadain Empire to conquer Earth and fight the Psycho Armors. *'Gringa' (グリンガ Guringa): Appears in episodes 1, 2, and 3. Piloted by Melia. Powers include a pair of extendable scythes on the chin that emit electricity, four electric cannons on the head, blue mouth flames, a 6-tube gatling gun on the back of the head, psychic illusions from the mouth called the Flower of Death, and head detachment for quick escapes. *'Death Gander Doguros' (デスガンダードグロス Desu Ganda Dogurosu): Appears in episodes 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, and 12. Piloted by Captain Christo. Powers include flight, lasers from each side of the neck, an extendable claw on each shoulder that emits electricity, rockets from each sole, two rocket launchers on each side of the torso, an electric prod in the abdomen *'Zarrius' (ザリウス Zariusu): Appears in episodes 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, and 11. Piloted by Melia and later Captain Christo Powers include flight, a double barreled laser cannon on each side, an extendable claw for both heads, purple psychic rays and a flamethrower from the left mouth, a 10-tube rocket launcher on the back, missiles from the right mouth *'Bobal' (ボーバル Bobaru): Appears in episode 9. Piloted by Jaiky. Powers include flight, treaded feet, a back cannon, and an illusion emitter on each side of the back cannon. *'Jigendigou': Appears in episode 13. Piloted by the queen's elite soldiers. Powers include flight, spawning dimensional portals, three flying saucers from the torso that emit green gravitational waves, an 8-tube missile pod on the right shoulder, twin blue laser cannon under each clawed hand, a pair of sharp claws on each side of the torso, and a wired mandible-like claw in the mouth. *'Batam' (バタム Batamu): Appears in episode 14. Piloted by remote control. Powers include flight, dual spear arms, and self destructing. *'Camou Doguros': Appears in episodes 14 and 16. Piloted by Commander Domoss. Powers include flight, an extendable claw on each shoulder that emits electricity, two rocket launchers on each side of the torso, and a 10-tube missile launcher in each leg. *'Revived Doguros': Appears in episodes 15 and 19. Piloted by Captain Christo. Powers include flight, a 5-tube gatling gun in the mouth, rotating blades for the hands, a laser cannon on each hip, *'Three Headed Genocider': Appears in episode 17. Piloted by Damura. Powers include flight, purple mouth lasers, crusher claw hands, and spinning to form an energy tornado. *'Tornado': Appears in episode 18. Piloted by a crew of Galadain soldiers. Powers include flight, invisibility, tornado spawning from the abdomen, four spear-like legs, and energy draining fangs. *'Snail Genocider': Appears in episode 20. Piloted by Captain Christo. Powers include a flight, thick snail shell, spawning a black hole, and a secondary body for combat capable of flight, teleportation, four laser cannons above the head, and sharp claws. These secondary bodies were later mass produced in episodes 23 and 24. *'Mass Production Death Gander': Appears in episodes 21 through 26. Piloted by Galadain soldiers. Powers include flight, 5-tube missile launchers in each shoulder, four blue abdomen laser cannons, psychic energy snakes, swimming, mouth tractor beam, a wired claw for each arm unit used by Jaiky *'Kamikaze Gringa': Appears in episode 25. Piloted by Melia. Powers include flight, an X-Ray scanner on the back, a pair of blue laser guns on each shoulder, burrowing through ice, and clawed hands. *'Doguros Kai': Appears in episode 25. Piloted by Captain Christo. Powers include flight, mouth lasers, four blue laser cannons in each shoulder, and a pair of clawed hands each armed with a blue laser cannon. Earth Federation Forces The various military forces used by the Earth Federation throughout the series. *'Tank': Armed with a cannon. Only appeared in the beginning of the series. *'Reflector Ray': Armed with a red energy ray from the panels. Only appeared in the beginning of the series. *'Federation Fighters': Flight capable, armed with underside missiles and machine gun each side of cockpit. Appear throughout the series. *'Colony Maser Cannon': Armed with an electric beam. Only appeared in episode 12 and is likely directly inspired by the maser cannons from the Godzilla movies. *'Military Space Shuttle': Flight capable and was not armed. Only appeared in episode 19 where it was quickly destroyed by the Drankeso. *'Lunar Colonies': Flight and are later armed with frontal green lasers. Appear throughout the series. *'Barrier Emitter Plane': Flight capable and can shoot barrier laser from the nose. Only appeared in the final episode.